1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motion detecting apparatus and more particularly to a novel sensing device to be contained within a longitudinally extending rail of a picket fence for attachment to one end of a picket in the fence for the purpose of detecting motion of the picket or associated finial in the event of an attempted intrusion.
This application is related to copending U.S. application Ser. No. 767,174 filed 08/19/85 and entitled "Picket Barrier and Intrusion Sensing System" and Ser. No. 034,410 filed Apr. 3, 1981 and entitled "Picket Barrier and Intrusion Sensing System" and U.S. application Ser. No. 82,029 filed Aug. 4, 1987 entitled "Alarm Locator Module for Picket Barrier Intrusion Detection and Location System", all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.